


【异坤】一辆短平快的警车

by shaoshao99



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:16:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaoshao99/pseuds/shaoshao99





	【异坤】一辆短平快的警车

-  
全警局连着扫地阿姨都知道，王大队长的心肝宝贝是个画家，据说，还是王队长在意大利执行反恐任务的时候救下的，这样才结了缘。

王队长每次出任务挨枪子，小画家就在家里闹，第二天王sir来上班，局里人都能看到他脖子上两道抓痕。

王队笑着说这是爱的抚摸你们不懂，副队捧着老坛酸菜牛肉面一边吃一边看监控，说嫂子这两天又来电话了让他赶紧回去，于是王sir又滚回家。

七月中旬，王队正好在英国出差，受心肝宝贝的嘱托早晨九点多就去一家店蹲点，一开门就买了十几顶牛仔帽。

宽大的帽檐，结实编织手法，王队长瞅着那一个个都长得差不多，于是一口气把十二款全买了。

七万块刷下来，王队长觉得意犹未尽，于是跑到隔壁珠宝店又买了三块蓝宝石，戒指项链手链都有了，才觉得手里有点东西了，于是跑去咖啡店吃了心肝宝贝最喜欢的冰激凌，才慢悠悠地走回酒店休息。

“喂宝贝？我马上就回来了。”

屏幕上的人皮肤白皙，高糊画质都挡不住精致的眉眼，眼角一颗小痣被散落的细碎长发遮住，露出圆润饱满的嘴唇。

“王子异，你都不爱我了，出差说好的十天，这都十一天了！”

蔡徐坤在自家床上滚了一圈，最后拿一件王子异的衬衫蒙住脸。

“我不爱你了！我爱旺仔牛奶！”

王子异不由得笑出来，自家的宝贝，还是个宝宝啊。

-  
蔡徐坤留长发有一阵子了，蓬松柔软的棕色长发披到肩上，把小脸遮了一大半。他喜欢坐在满是画板和颜料的房间里，看着窗外发呆，他发誓绝对不是因为这两天王子异不在他没有了灵感。

冰箱里的旺仔都喝完了，他转战叫了炸鸡，没想到拎着炸鸡进门的成了王子异。

今天的蔡徐坤穿着深棕色皮夹克，有些修身的浅色牛仔裤包着两条长腿，长发没扎起来就这样披着。

新鲜的、熟悉的、热乎的坤坤啊！

王大队长扔下东西就把人扑到床上，结果蔡徐坤倒是炸鸡也不要了就去翻那个帽子。他精准地从十二顶差不多一样的帽子里翻出那顶自己要的，然后戴到头上，整个人侧趴在床上，身体呈现出流畅的曲线。

“好看吗？”

王子异的头点地和小鸡啄米一样，然后不说话，直接就开始扒衣服。

蔡徐坤：怎么有种嫁了个傻大个的感觉？

-  
做爱要从接吻开始。  
因为有人说，人接吻的时候就能感觉到自己想不想和这个人做爱。  
嘴唇是人尝遍酸甜苦辣的地方，迎接生命之初，脆弱而敏感。  
吻带着互相的呼吸，像是把对方闻过的空气也传给自己。  
自己尝过的人间辛酸，却只传给对方甜蜜与抚慰。

蔡徐坤的唇很柔软，很饱满，王子异喜欢咬着他的下嘴唇，伸出舌头把那甜腻的奶味吞进去。

又喝旺仔了。真是个宝宝。

他把那顶五千块的帽子一把扔到床下，另一只手去解蔡徐坤的皮带和拉链。  
蔡徐坤枕着柔软的枕头，棕色长发绕着王子异的手指好几圈，像在勾引指腹去接触似的。王子异腾出一只手，捏着蔡徐坤的下巴，继续绵长而温柔的吻。  
吻顺着锁骨向下，衣服早已脱得一干二净，蔡徐坤白净的身子露出来，伸出手去勾王子异的脖子。

“怎么，十几天没见你开始磨叽了？”  
“这可是你说的。”

王子异急促地解开自己的衣服，嘴唇沿着蔡徐坤柔软的肚子一路向下吻，后者的性器早就抬头，冒着呲溜的白液。

蔡徐坤抬眼，那颗痣露出来，指尖绕着王子异的胸肌画了个圈：“新买的套子在抽屉里。”

“不要了。”王子异低头，含着蔡徐坤的性器上下吞吐，后者绵长的呻吟刺激着他，只觉得全身都烫起来，一点一点的火星子，带着不可抵挡的士气似的，从脚底板燃起。

他的手挡着囊袋，性器的前头被舌尖来回舔舐，王子异有些粗暴的动作却让他更有快感。

“子异——”蔡徐坤的身子弓起来，他只觉得脑子里的东西越来越多，眼前模糊的景象只剩下白花。

一刹那，烟火绽放，浇筑在炽热的生铁上。

被点燃的生铁蹭着两腿间的细缝，炙热的温度仿佛能把穴口烫伤。

“坤坤，已经很湿了。”全警局看着最一表人才衣冠楚楚的王子异，在床上却最喜欢说骚话，蔡徐坤让他闭嘴，王子异就吻他，吻到最后就开始胡作非为。

王子异喜欢正面的姿势，他可以看着蔡徐坤的眼睛眯起来，眼角流出潺潺的泪水，直接把床单弄湿。他可以一边捏着蔡徐坤腰部的软肉，一边舔舐他胸口的乳粒，先是绕着圈，然后狠狠地吻下去。

蔡徐坤最受不了这样，他只能揪着身下的床单，把食指伸进嘴里，一点一点含着，用余光看着王子异挺着腰，把性器往自己的穴口推。

他再用手指安抚了穴口的褶皱和软肉，扶着肿胀的性器往里推，炽热熟悉的肠壁很快缠上来，两个人抱在一起，同时发出了赞叹的气声。

明明才十二天，才十二天没做，身体就渴成这样。

蔡徐坤咬着指头看着王子异俯身，他吻住了他，像是春风亲吻枝条，那么温柔；然后他的吻像暴雨一样袭来，雾气染湿了互相的身子，随着契合的顶弄，柳枝抽条般舞动起来。

王子异找到了腺体，按住蔡徐坤的腰使劲朝那一点磨，蔡徐坤刚射过一次，现在又颤颤巍巍地立起来。

“子异~帮我~”美人缠住自己，主动挺身坐在王子异的腿上，骑乘的姿势进得更深，王子异只觉得自己被温暖柔软的地方包裹着，无处不美，无处不妙。

听到蔡徐坤的“使唤”，王子异却是不动，他吻住蔡徐坤已经红肿的小嘴，搂着他纤细的腰，用力向前耸动。

“啊——”  
“子异你——慢一点——”蔡徐坤被顶的说不出完整的句子，下意识地搂住王子异的脖子，温热的呼吸和口水都擦在他的肩膀上。

“刚刚是谁说我磨叽？”王子异把软成一潭水的蔡徐坤放在床上，又把人翻过来，侧着身子插进去，蔡徐坤不知道什么时候已经泄了第二次，整个人像被泡进水里，柔软、潮湿，冒着雾气。

他一丝不挂地侧卧在床上，红色的床单衬得他肌肤胜雪。

“这什么？高难度的动作——”蔡徐坤被操狠了，一巴掌拍在王子异手臂上，这种宛如瘙痒的调情动作，让王子异头皮发麻，直接把蔡徐坤一把圈进怀里，冲着腺体使劲地顶弄。

蔡徐坤纤细修长的腿搭在王子异身上，两腿之间早已泥泞不堪，射了两次的性器已经有疲软之态，但是因着王子异的操弄，生理性地又挺起来。

这种急于宣泄，又射不出来的感觉，让蔡徐坤一阵难受，他闭着眼睛，不知道是生理还是因为难以纾解，眼泪哗啦啦就留下来了。

“呜呜呜——”  
“坤坤？”王子异的脸凑到蔡徐坤面前，鹿眼沾了雾气，像凌厉的春风把人包裹起来，“别哭，对不起，是不是太疼了？”

“王子异你混蛋！每次都搞我搞得这么爽，自己又不射，我累死了！”蔡徐坤直白的话只让他觉得分外可爱，越可爱越想操。

于是，觉得自己不够卖力的王队长，又把蔡徐坤翻过身，从后面顶入，后穴沾了高潮时候的黏液和肠液，变得温软又湿润。被操得殷红的小穴泛着白沫，又被粗长的性器一把顶穿。

喘息声夹着囊袋和臀部的碰撞声，开着空调的室内却燥热无比。

两具修长的身体缠在一起，王子异结实有力的手臂缠着蔡徐坤白皙的胳膊。密密麻麻的吻落下来，蔡徐坤只觉得脑子发热，一个劲往上面蹭，床单和枕套上早已染上了不汗水或是口水，他觉得身上好热，而王子异却无比凉快，于是他缠上去，向王子异讨要一个温柔细密的吻。

春风又吹过来，带着燥意，柳枝被吹得掀起了盖头，缠着春风留下来做客。

-  
蔡徐坤揉揉眼睛，他不知道现在是几点了，只知道王子异从回来到现在，两个人都没吃东西，于是他爬下床，拿出早已凉透的炸鸡外卖，准备去微波炉热一下。

屁股还疼得不得了，一定是破皮了，蔡徐坤嘟着嘴巴，骂着王子异混蛋。

他那身牛仔装扮早就不能穿了，上面还沾着可耻的白色液体。哼！就应该给王子异脸上画个乌龟，这样永远都擦不掉！

蔡徐坤心里盘算着，一把被人从后面抱住。

温热的呼吸撒在后颈，湿热的吻渐渐落在蔡徐坤的耳垂，发尾，蔡徐坤只觉得身子又热了起来，手臂一拐让王子异别闹。

“还吃炸鸡？喝点粥吧。”王子异揉揉蔡徐坤的头发，亲了亲他耳后的碎发，“我熬点鸡丝粥，再放点红枣和枸杞。”

也不知道王sir从哪里学来的这样，明明当了二十几年的大少爷，蔡徐坤以为他只在摸枪和做爱上才有这么大的天赋。

王子异在那里熬粥，蔡徐坤就回去画画，碎片式的画面永进脑子里，画笔沾着颜料，手不由自主地就开始落笔。

——只要王子异在，总是有灵感的。

深蓝色的夜空，金色的垂柳和草地，白色的线条挤满了夜空和绿地，只剩下高大的孤独的树，站在画面的三分线上。

蔡徐坤画着画着，连王子异喊他吃饭也没听见，几小时后，他揉了揉胳膊，看着王子异拿出热了好几遍的鸡丝粥，委屈巴巴地看着他。

“这次没挨枪子，赏你一个吻。”蔡大画家的吻落在王子异的嘴角，最后他被含着舌头，只剩下呜咽的时候，才想起来这男人在家里就是泰迪，撩也不能撩。

END


End file.
